regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 128
] Recap Day 210 Qualneer is still in the Southern Isles. He is searching for bandits that took Bloodletter last time he was here. He is trying to make himself bait for the bandits to attack him again. The countryside is more war-torn than the last time Qualneer was here. He just continues towards the road then heads up the road towards Glenberg. Along the road he talks to travellers about the local bandits. Qualneer meets a thief on the road and asks him about a magic dagger. Than offers to sell Qualneer other sort of knives. Qualneer actually likes the idea of the boot knife, and goes with the thief to see the cobbler near a small dock along the river and is lead inside an abandoned boat shed. In the shed is a Cobbler and a man named Ferret. Qualneer sits in a chair and Ferret & the Thief leave the room. The Cobbler doesn't seem to understand Thieves Cant. Ferret & the Thief return to the room and Qualneer stands up and asks for this charade to end, and asks them to answer his question. Ferret goes to flee, throwing a boot at Qualneer, with the boot knife hitting Qualneer in the arm. Qualneer murders Ferret. The Thief tells Qualneer everything he wants to know, the Bastard of Ashenholdt has Bloodletter. Qualneer gets the Cobbler to put his boots back on his feet, then he leaves. Qualneer cleans the blood off his clothes then heads down the road east towards Ashenholdt. He gets into town and finds the old places he used to visit are all closed down now. He finds a cheaper inn at the edge of town and stays there instead. Qualneer then starts to recon to see if anything has changed in town since the last 2 times he invaded the keep. He finds a 3 story inn, and moves into that inn as well. He keeps a look out over town to see if the Bastard of Ashenholdt leaves the keep during the day or for other activity. Qualneer ends up finding nothing of interest. That night Qualneer changes into his dark clothes and heads towards the back wall of the keep where the secret entrance is and goes inside like the past 2 times he broke into the keep. Qualneer moves though the shadows then moves to the keep wall. Qualneer again freeclimbs the side of the keep to the roof and murders the guard on the roof silently. He heads downstairs to the top floor and finds the building has been remodelled internally and the layout changed. He searches the top floor for a while. ] Qualneer cimbs back the outside of the keep to get more idea of the new layout, but is spotted by a guard outisde. Qualneer climbs back to the top floor and goes back inside the top floor. He rushes into the former study on the top floor. There are 2 solders inside as well as some woman and men inside. Qualneer starts attacking the guards. Qualneer kills one and lets the other flee. Qualneer then gets in a fight with 4 more solders before he can move into the old abandoned Master Bedroom in the next room. Qualneer kills 3 before the officer can call a retreat. The officer backs out of the room and Qualneer gives chase and kills him as well. Qualneer then heads downstairs, looking for the Bastard of Ashenholdt. He enters the landing above the great hall and sees a group of solders gathering around a man in the massive wicker chair. Bastard of Ashenholdt has wild Red Hair and a scar across his face. The Bastard of Ashenholdt seems amused by Qualneer, interested that the stories were true, and thanks Qualneer for giving him this throne. Qualneer throws Darts at the solders at the room, killing 3. Qualneer demands Bloodletter, or the Bastard will die. The bastard gets out his battle axe and shield and climbs and challengers Qualneer to solo combat. Qualneer accepts and comes down the stairs and duels with the Bastard. He abandons the battle axe after a heavy blow into Qualneer, then uses Bloodletter against him. Qualneer and the Bastard of Ashenholdt duel in the centre of the Great Hall as the troops watch, surrounding them at a distance. Qualneer finally gets the killing blow. Qualneer drops Rat Cleaver, and seizes Bloodletter and uses it on the dying man. The Solders clear a path, and Qualneer marches out the front door, picking up Rat Cleaver on the way. Qualneer leaves town and heads down the road south. After some time, he makes his way back to Solstace. Experience Exp: 1715 Experience (+10% Bonus 171 Prime Requisite Bonus) = 106,132 Exp Total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes